Ryomance Undoer a Mounligt Sky
by prettyfairyunicorn27
Summary: When Mitsuki-chan falls into Konoha true lurve fallows! SasukeOC Gaara OC Naruto OC yay!
1. Chapter 1

**so hey im prettyfairyunicorn27 adn this is mi frits time wrtyng! reed and revew plz!!**

**Ryomance Undoer a Mounligt Sky  
by prettyfairyunicorn27**

Mitsuki loked tha door of her Tokyuo apratmant. As she wlaked dow the street all the men fainteded from huuuuuuuuge nosebleedz.

They wer getting thair nosebellds because she was soooo beayootiful. Omg! I fergot to describe her! Anywayss, Mitsuki has long, butt-length red hair, not like orange heair but bloodyred hair. It was soooo sexhay. Oh ahnd there wuz backl streaks init. And her eyez was a purty deep;gold that shinied like the sun. She had plae-tnanned skin

She had plae-tnanned skin and a bod that was think biut not tooo thinn. She was crurvy and had a really great chest. It was boig, but not like, slut-big, cuz that woulad be groass and slutty and maek her a hussy like Sunadie!

so anywayz she was walkiing to shcoole, but shde didn't relly neaed to go cuz she was so smart1.

On her waiy to schkool, Mitsuki felt a shrap stabuing pain in her stomach. it was painful beyong word.s. She was two ladylikel to scream, but instead shet feltttt herself fall to the grondh. At that momentn a car ran orver her.

she fetl no pain and saw a brighit whit light.

Wen she opnedn her eys a pairir of stunnign blue eyes were staring her in the face…

Naruto Uzumaki.

**soi exitin, rite? betcha cant wat 4 tha nekst chappy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Woaow you are soooooobeayootiful," siad Naruto. "What is yuor name?"_

_Mitsuki blushsed and gigled. "I am Hoshigawa Mitsukiwhu are u?"_

"_AI amUzummaki Naruto!"Behnind Naruto Mitsuki saw a gril with pnik hair. Shew as soooooouglyt, like who has pknehiar_

_Nxet to the ugly pinkhaed was a hawt pale byo wiht black hair. he was hawt_

_He wasr even cutter then Naruto. the boiy lookrd at her. "I am Uchiha Sasuke," he siadsmiply. Mitsuki looked t him and eh lokedboack Evryeyone could feel teh love in the rai_

"_Whoere did yu come form?" the pinkhead asked stpuidley. "YOujre not from Nkonoha. She couold be a enemy ninji,"the stupid gril said to Naruto and SASuke_

_Sasuke roleed his eyez. "WHAt a stupd questin, Saukra. Smomeone so sexhay is obviboulsy not and enemy!"_

"_I mnea LOOK at herr. She is sooooooprettyyy and noobodi that's evli is thguispreety!" excplamed Sasuke. "so SCREU u sakrua."_

_THe hawt boys and the bicth HaroonoSakrua went back to knonah to see Tnusadek. But on teh way tehy were atckated!_

_Sevn sound ninjaae jmuped out of the buishes and attcakedthe.m. The uselesds bithc Sajura wass imediatly defeated and so wes Naruto ans Sasuke even tho they ptu up a good fite_

_Mitsuki was arfaid But she qwickly overcomed her fear andd defeted the shinibi. SHe had no woudns, but she sdudenlyfel to the grownd and idd not stir._

"_Mitsuki-chan!" Sasuke rshued to her side. "We haev to take her 2 c Asunate. Olnly she can heel Mitsuki-chan!"_

_Wen they got to Koinaha Nusade loooekd at Mitsuki and gspaed. "Thsi girl is the contayner of the 8-talied denom wolf! She is clerly a great ninja!"_

"_She must be assined to a teem iimediatly! She will be a wunderful adishun to Kohona's ninjas!"_

_Nustade looked at Mitsuki adndeclreaad that she woud be a genninand be put on Kakhsais teem._

"_But we arleadyy have therrepepole!" ojbectedSaruka. Mitsuki roled her eyes. She knoew Suraka was just jelous of the .love betewen her and Sasuke._

"_Yes Sakurd btu Mitsuk-chan is a wonderfulll persen and will amke are team much beter!" cied Sasuke pasionatly_

_After teHakoge said thei coud go, Sasuke and Mitsuki wadnered were stadning on a picturesk bride over a river jsut injoying eech others presents when sudenli Sasuke kissed Mitsuki on the mowth. "I lurv you Mitsuki-chan!"_

_Mitsuki kissed him bak and thned they went back to Sasuke's hous wher they kised passinately. He restled her to the groudn and they kissd some more._

* * *

_**Hey, its the author! No, sillys, they not going to do THAT in the fris chapoter! Thatsf or next chapter! betcha cant wait!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_HI EVRY1! Its time 4 evryoensfav part!_

Mitsuki took off her clothes and Sasuke put his THIGNYY in her youno what LOL so cute

Aftrr tha6t they lied topgetherint he afterglo of there love. "I lurv u Sasuke," squid Mitsuki.

Sasuke smlied at her andkissed her.

Befroe they could do anething fun tho there was a nock on teh door. "Sasuke-kuuuuun, we have to meat with Kakshahi-sensay now!" whiendSaskra

"Awh...I watned to spend sommor time wiht my Mitsuki-chan..." wisperd Sasuke to Mitsuki. "Ok, well be there ion a minit!" he yeleled to SAKuru

Sakrua ran off to crie after she herd him sya 'we.'

"Befroeew go we cna have anothr quickie," Mitsuki said to Sasuke. And theykisedeachopthr and did it aganei!

Wenrhey went to c Kakshai-sensayhelokedast Mitsuki once and got a nozbleed

"Oka we have a mishin to go 2 thabird contry and retreeve a stloenscrol. SO pack ur stuff cuz we leave in lyke 2 ours."

"hey Sasuke-kun," siad Mitsuki "idont have a place to liev so can imuv in wit you?"

Sasuke kissd her cheek "Sure Mitsuki-chan:" he saud

Tunasde had givnher aKonhaforhedprotecter and Mitsuki was wereing it around her they got bakc to Sasuke's house he gpot his money and they went SHOPPIN! cuz Mitsuki needed ninja cloths, cuz she kudentfite in her jeans!

she got a fishnet tanktp that she worundoer a red shit that coverd only one sholder

On eech hand she had sevral black braslets and her nials were paintdblak. Her shirt exposed her stumak, and she has a skirt that had ainche of fdishnetanove it, and ntheskit was black.

"woawyu look hott," sed Sasuke. "I lve you Mitsuki-chan!"

_SO tha5ts hte next chapter! bext time they got in a figth1!1_


	4. Chapter 4

7 left Kohanaadn went to the they got threre, an old dude takled to thme about theyre mission.

Mitsuki didnt pay attenshun to him, thoshe knew that Sasuke would tell her evrythin she neded to knobecuz he loved ehr so much.

Latr at nite they weere all sleeping in their rooms, cause the old guy had given Mitsuki anything she wnatedadn she asked for them to get rums.

Accept Mitsuki adn Sasuke were in teh same room because they were bf and gf now!

after they were dun, Mitsuki sat up. She herd a noise!

It was the ppl who had stolen the crol "weheard that a beyootiful girl wuzheer," sed a ugly man. "So we have cum here to kdinappp her!"

"No u wont tsake my wunderful Mitsuki-chan!" sayed Sasuke.

"2 bad!" said the bad gai. "We are heer to take her wit us becuz she is beyootiful!"

Mitsuki roled her eyez "U can't captchur me, I am the best ninja tere is!"

Naurtokicked the gy in the hed. "Thanx Naruto, that guy was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ugly!" Mitsuki sqeeldThe three ohterbad guys foolishly attacked Mitsuki and stabed her in the stumack

Saukraucharged at the gai but trpiied over her huge feet and fel down.

The bad guyspunuchedNartou in the head and he fall donw

Sasuke and Mitsuki stood bak to back and fout off the enemeesWon of them stabbed Mitsuki oin the back and she felol down.

"OMG NO MITSUKI-CHAAAAN!" screemed Sasuke.

Adn so Sasuke kickd all theyre asses.

Anthenhershued over to Mitsuki and tryd to wake her up.

Kakhashi-sensay ran upp and sayd that she needed a doctor. "The neerst village is the Sand," he said.

"So we shood go tere!" agreed Sasuke.

So yheyt woke up Naruto ansSakooraand picked up Mitsuki. "Sasuke-kun…"she moaned as he picked her up. "It hurts…I feel like I cant see cleerly…"

"No, Mitsuki-chanYoocant dye!"

Saurka was hopnig Mitsuki would die cuz then Sasuke mite love her. Naruto didn't wans Mitsuki to die becauys she was so pretty (she not pretty shesbeayootiful

_Anywayz I gotta go cuz I have shtuf to do yea BYE!_


	5. Chapter 5

"_OMG noooooo Mitsuki-chan cant dye!!1!" sed Naturo._

_Saurkua nodded, altho she hoped Mitsuki wud die so she could hav Sasuke (slut). I een rly, cuming on 2 him wile he wuld be greevng?_

"_Sasuke wuz crieing becuz he thout Mitsuki would die. Arent emo boyz soooo __cute?_

"_Sasuke was stil crying but he sed "we have to tayk Mitsuki-chan to Sand so she can gut butter."_

"_No cuz she mite die of blod loss if we moove her!" said Sauerkraut becaus she was planning on killing Mitsuki in her sliip._

"_Dont be a bitch Sarkua we need to heel her! said Naurto. "ur so stoopid, we cant let her dye becuz ur jelus!"_

_Sudebly Mitsuki begun to glo w/white lite. "OMG is she dying?" asked Sasuke._

"_No teh spirit of the vemon wulf is healing her" said kakshi._

"_The sprit of th dmn wolf is healng her," sed Kakahi._

"_OMFG shes a demon we haf to kill hur!" yelled Srakua._

"_No Sakuka u baka shes not a munster!" yelled Sasuke "She's mai Mitsuki-chan I can't bilieve you wood say that!"_

"_OK then ets go to Sunna!" said Notaru._

_OK guyz Im gonna skkip how they got ther and just skip to the part where they reech Suna!_

_Wen they got to Sun, Temair said hi._

"_OMGHi guys!"_

"_Hi Temari this is Mitsuki-chan she neds to be heeled!" said Naruto giggly._

"_Yeah she mite di so plz help her!" yelld Sasuke becaus he was scared._

"_Ok shur lets go 2 tha hospittle" said Temrai. She wuz sad becuz she wishd she was as prettty as Mitsuki._

_Wen they got to the hospitul __they saw Gaara, smyling._

_Well of corse he wuz smiling vecuz of the gril stangding next 2 him!_

"_Hi guyz this is my gurlfrend Katsumi-chan!" Katsumi was just as byootiful as Mitsuki. __She had loooooong golden hari that she kep in a hi-pontail. It was teh color of tha sun and it was almust wite.__Katsumi had bright green eyez the coler of grass._"

_Seh was wereing a bloo sleeveles kiomno taht came up 2 above her nees, and all the boyz aawayls tryd 2 luk up her skirt (teehee)!_

_Katsumi smiled. "Hi guyz! OMG Im SOOOOOOOOOO sry abut ur frend wats her name?_

"_Hre nam is Mitsuki-chan and i lurve her!" yeled Sasuke._

"_yah Sasuke-kun I lov u too!" sed Mitsuki. They kissed/_

_I thot u were about to dye dont scare me liek rhat!" sai Sasuke._

"_Nah its OK i woke up hey Gaara-kun hi Katsumi-chan!"_

'_Bur I thot you we're abotu 2 die how didjoo recovr?' wined Skaru._

"_Sakur yoo bicht! yelled Naruo. "it doznt matter how she gto bettre u shud be greatful shee did becuz if she diddnt seh wooud die!!"_

"_Yah Skrau i cant bleive u would be so meen to Sasuke he wuz wurrid sik!"_

_:Lets have a pratty becuz Mitsuki heeld herslef!" said Katsumi. _

"_OMG thats schu a kool idea Katsumi-chan!" said Gaara!_

"_Liek OMG u 2 look ezakly teh same!" sdai Tremia. _"_OMG shes rite!' Katsumi exclamd. "mayb u guys ar twin!s" Shewas hppay becuz now Gaara-kun wood hav a famliy!_

"_Yeh DAd sed I had a twin sistre who was sent awaay!" yrellud Gaara._

"_Nee-sand!" squeald Mitsuki._

"_So nowow we can hahvhe a paraty bezscuse Gaara-kun fownd his sister!" ejaculated Katsumi._

"_OK yea ltes go find dresseZ! said Mitsuki, and ger and Katsumi ran off gigllging._

"_Do u think this dres is perty?" asked Katsumi as they tyred on dreses._

"_Yah totally it loox rly good on u! said Mitsuki. "Btu ofcurse evrythnig looks good on us!"_

"_lol i no ritwe?" laffed Katsumi.__:OMGithink that dress looks PREFECT on yupo!" sqeeld Katsumi._

"_Thatnk you so mhuc you looks amazing 2!" squrealsd Mitsuki._

_And that nite wuz teh PARTY! yay!_


End file.
